1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam cleaning apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steam cleaning apparatus that can automatically prepare a mixture of water and wax, followed by injecting the mixture into a heated pipe to generate high temperature and pressure steam, which can be used for cleaning the surfaces of various machines including vehicles. Further, the present invention relates to a method of driving such a steam cleaning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automatic vehicle cleaning apparatus is of great bulk, expensive, and requires a great amount of water, which causes environmental contamination.
Further, after cleaning a vehicle with the conventional vehicle cleaning apparatus, a separate operation of applying wax to the cleaned surface of the vehicle is optionally performed, which is inconvenient and troublesome for an operator.
Additionally, the conventional cleaning apparatus does not include any managing means with respect to an operator, which inevitably leads to frequently stopping and restarting of the apparatus during a cleaning operation. Moreover, since the conventional apparatus does not include a separate safety protection means, it has problems such as danger attributable to a pressure increase within a pipe, damage of the apparatus and operator attributable to an increase in pressure and temperature of steam, etc.